Arachnophobia
by songfire15
Summary: Late nights at the lab are no fun, especially when a spider crawls across your foot. Enjoy! GogoxTadashi if you squint.


Gogo's wrist flicks up and down briskly to tighten one of the bolts that connects the handlebars to the frame of her bike. As she glances at her project, she grimaces in frustration. _Too slow,_ she thinks. The sound of metal clanks throughout the space as the wrench she held hits the plethora of tools piled up atop her desk with a metallic ring. Who needs organization? Ok, Wasabi does, but does she? Organization is for squares.

"This stupid bike project is seriously going to kill me." Her eyes shift back and forth along the bike's angles and curves. "Who thought of electro-mag suspension? Oh yeah, that would be _me._ " She pulls the back wheel off with a quick tug and examines the central section before replacing it. "Maybe if I increase the velocity here and…" The monologue continues as she scribbles down notes for the next day. A bolt tighten here, a thinner tire rim perhaps? But tomorrow is another day. She grabs the wrench again and walks around to the back of the bike. "Alright, Helga, ole' girl, let's try one last thing before I head out."

She smiles when the bolt she's loosened decreases the amount of friction between the wheel and frame. Catching the back of the wheel, she tugs it back quickly and takes a step back to watch it spin. Her lips curl into a smile as the tire whirrs almost faster than the naked eye can see. With an approving nod, she reaches back to straighten her tools when she feels something crawl across her foot.

" _Holy_ -"

She jumps back, brushing away whatever ran across her foot. Her brown eyes scan the cement floor and crawling towards her fast is a black spider.

Contrary to the belief that Gogo is a fearless, risk taking, daredevil-ish adrenaline junkie, spiders are on the list of things she prefer stay over a mile away. The desk is the only safe haven so she scrambles onto it, knocking over a few tools in the process. She figures the cacophony would scare the spider off but the sound doesn't deter the creature who is now attempting to crawl up the legs of said desk. Gogo is not amused.

"Gogo? You ok in here?"

Her head whips up and Tadashi stands there, messed up hair and his brown eyes filled with concern. A silent gasp of relief escapes her lips and her body relaxes and she has never been happier to see the eldest Hamada boy. She points down to the spider. "No! I'm not ok! There is a spider and it is seriously going to eat me."

Tadashi brings up a hand and stifles a laugh, taking a few paces forward. He looks at her with a cheeky smile and Gogo wants nothing more than to slap it off. "Adrenaline junkie Gogo afraid of spiders," he teases. "Who would've thought?"

"Shut it, nitwit. If you say _anything_ , you're dead meat. Got it?" Gogo releases a breath and brings up her hands, folding them in front of her chest, bowing towards him. "Please just kill it. I seriously can't stand those things," she pleads.

"Alright, fine, but you owe me, big time." He takes a few steps forward and extends a leg, crushing the tiny arachnid beneath his shoe. "There, it's dead, you have nothing to worry about now."

Gingerly, she unfolds her legs and hops off the desk, being careful to stay at least five feet away from the spider. She stops beside Tadashi and sighs. "Thank you, Hamada." Her eyes glance up to meet his in a glower and she pokes her index finger against his chest. "But seriously, say anything to anyone, and your head is mine. We clear?"

Tadashi hands fly up in defeat and his face still has that cheeky grin she hasn't wiped off yet. "Crystal. But, don't forget - you still owe me."

"Don't remind me," she sneers, folding her arms across her chest. In a swift motion, she's on her tip-toes, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Alright; I paid you back, now we're even." Turning around, she walks out of the room, leaving the young man bewildered and herself feeling very, very satisfied.

 **WELL HI EVERYONE! It's been much too long...Life has been crappy as of late and I'm trying to get into the swing of things.**

 **I hope you enjoy this(very much unedited) story. Please leave a review! They really encourage me to write more.**

 **Thanks for reading-SF15**


End file.
